


Even Losers can get Lucky Sometimes

by TheRaineLifted



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has no self esteem, Adrinette, Background DJWifi, Club AU, Clubbing, DJWifi, Dorks in Love, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Sappy, Songfic, confident Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaineLifted/pseuds/TheRaineLifted
Summary: Based on The Geeks get the Girls by American Hi-Fi.Nino brings Adrien out and tries to hype him up enough to get laid. At the club he meets Marinette and proceeds to forget all of his coaching.





	Even Losers can get Lucky Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Cross-posted on my Tumblr, miraculously-scattered , where I happily take requests!

“You can do this, dude! I’ve shared all my wisdom with you, you’re hot as hell, and you deserve this. It’s been way too long since you got laid.”

Nino had been hyping me up all day about going to the club and picking up girls, but I couldn’t seem to hold onto the confidence he exuded.

We walked from my flat to the club Nino sometimes DJed at and Nino ordered me something fruity he was confident I would like. He wasn’t wrong, and I hoped it would help me relax.

It wasn’t long before Nino let out a low groan. “Redhead in glasses with a figure to die for. She’s gorgeous. I’m going for it, good luck, dude!”

Sighing, I finished my drink and ordered another. I desperately tried to hang onto Nino’s advice. Be confident, but not cocky. Smile. Compliments tend to go over well but stay away from ones that could sound sexist. Again, I ordered another drink, enjoying the slight fuzziness in my head. I looked around, seeing a lot of people. There were attractive girls, of course, but they were clustered in packs, and I knew I couldn’t handle that kind of pressure. I felt something against my left arm and turned to see a woman flagging down the bartender and ordering a drink.

Looking at her, my breath left my body. Her ass looked amazing in skintight jeans and her cropped shirt showed off the smooth, pale skin of her lower back. By the time my eyes looked at her face, she was smirking at me.

“Hey there, hot stuff. Got a name?” Blue eyes seemed to glimmer in the low light as she sipped her drink and moved to take the seat on the other side of me.

“Um, Adrien. I’m Adrien.”

The playful look in her eyes pierced through me. “Hmm. Nice to meet you, Adrien. I’m Marinette.”

What did Nino say? Everything I should do flew out of my mind until I was grasping at bad pickup lines I had heard in movies. What’s your sign? Hey, I think you know a friend of mine. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? My mom told me to call her when I fell in love.

Luckily, my filter was working enough to stop me from blurting the lines out at— _fuck!_ What was her name?

By the time I tuned back in, her drink was gone. “Wanna dance? This is my favorite song.”

I nodded quickly and gulped down the rest of my drink, hoping dancing might cover up the fact that I was sweating just from the presence of a stunning woman. Her hands grabbed mine, pulling me away from the comfort of the bar and into the crowd of people. I wasn’t even tipsy, not near drunk enough to be comfortable dancing, despite my eager acceptance of her request. _What was her fucking name?_

The blue-haired girl didn’t seem to mind, though, moving her hips and occasionally closing her eyes with a smile. My brain worked hard to think of something to say—something that wouldn’t fuck this up.

The song ended and I pushed “Is it your place or mine?” out of my mouth before I could scare myself out of it.

A perfect black eyebrow arched, and the smirk was back just before she turned around and walked away.

Fuck. What was the point? I’m no good at this. I’m a geek, and when do geeks ever get girls? Nino seemed to be the exception, but he was also a DJ, which probably overrode his geek status.

Looking around, Nino was nowhere in sight and despite the fact that there were many beautiful girls around, the sting of rejection and the desire for _that specific_ girl—whatever her name was—drove me to close out my tab and leave the building, intending to go home to my video games and my cat.

On the sidewalk, stood _the_ girl, purse slung over her shoulder, looking at me with eyes filled with a desire I had only seen a few times. “What took you so long?”

“I thought-um. Sorry?” I stuttered.

Her laughter chimed in my ear drums. “My roommate took someone back to our place, so it’ll have to be yours.”

My face felt hot as I realized what was about to happen. “I’m just down the street.”

With that sinful eyebrow raised and smirk on her face, she jerked her head in a ‘lead-the-way’ gesture. In what felt like no time at all, we were in my flat and she’d shoved me into my own door before kissing the life out of me.

* * *

 

The sun woke me up. Before I opened my eyes, I clung to the memories of the night before. She had reminded me of her name—Marinette—with a giggle when I had finally gotten up the nerve to ask. I thought about how her skin looked against my black sheets and how her body felt against mine. She was so soft. She fit with me so well, like we were reading each other’s minds. I couldn’t help but realize I was alone in bed, even with my eyes closed.

Eventually, I dragged myself into a sitting position, squinting against the sun. The only other being in my room was Plagg, who immediately jumped up to demand food. I stood, not bothering to put on clothes, and went into the kitchen to feed him.

I was contemplating just going back to sleep when my door opened, and I spun to see Marinette coming in with two to-go cups.

She looked at me up and down and grinned. “You’re awake! Sorry I didn’t wait, I’m a monster without my coffee in the morning. I just got you black. I wasn’t sure what you liked.”

“Black’s fine! I exclaimed, meeting her in the middle of the living room. She handed over the cup and I managed to kiss her instead of overthinking. “Thank you.”

I watched as red flooded her cheeks. “You’re welcome. I—I had a lot of fun last night.”

“So did I. I was kind of worried you regretted it or just wanted a one-night stand. I had thought you left.” Even I could hear the pathetic vulnerability in my voice.

“I thought about it.” I tried to mask my disappointment, but I apparently didn’t do a very good job of it because her eyes widened. “Not because I didn’t want to stay! I just wasn’t sure if you’d want me to. You’re really attractive and you could probably get whatever girl you wanted, so I thought maybe _you_ didn’t want anything more? But then I remembered how nervous you were and how defeated you looked when you came outside, so I thought I’d stay. Or, rather, come back, in this case, after I couldn’t figure out your coffee maker.”

Aghast, I took the girl’s hands. “Marinette.”

“You remembered!” The teasing glint returned in her eyes and that _damn smirk_ was going to be my undoing.

“Marinette, my best friend took me out last night looking for a hook up, but that’s never really been my style, thus the nerves and the lame line. I don’t know how I got lucky enough to catch your eye, but I’d really like to keep you around, if that’s okay with you.”

Once again, I was shoved, this time onto the couch, and my coffee and hers ended up carefully on the table before she was on top of me, kissing me once again.

After another round, Marinette snuggled into my chest as we laid on the couch. My phone started going off and I groaned, forcing myself to get up despite the beautiful girl pouting at me.

My phone was in the kitchen, Nino’s face smiling up at me until I answered.

“What?”

“Mate, I think I’m in love.”

I chuckled, making my way back to the couch, where Marinette folded herself into my side.

“I’d judge you for all that happening in one night, but I think I’m in the same boat.”

“Bro, Alya is amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever had this happen before. We didn’t even have sex! We stayed up _talking_ and I have a date with her tonight.”

“Alya, huh?” Marinette’s head suddenly left my shoulder. “I hope she feels the same way about you.”

My—girlfriend? Lover? Person I want to be my girlfriend? —frowned at me. “Alya Cesaire?” she whispered, and I repeated the name back to Nino.

“Yeah, I think so. Red hair, legs and ass for days. Sharp tongue I wouldn’t mind slicing me up all day.”

“Redhead with nice legs and ass and a sharp tongue?” I asked the dark-haired girl waiting for an answer.

She made grabby hands for my phone and I handed it to her. “I don’t know who you are, but if you hurt my best friend, I know how to incinerate a body and I have parents that will help. Toodles!”

The phone was thrust back into my hand and I heard only silence on the line. “Bro?”

“Um. Yeah. Last night go well for you, then?”

“Very well. I think I’m going to keep her around as long as I can. Try not to make her follow through on that threat, she looked pretty determined.” She still did, actually.

“Noted. I guess I’ll talk to you later? I’ve got to plan for this date anyway….” The trepidation in his voice was more audible than I’d heard it since he faced down my father in my defense.

“See ya, bro.”

I hung up and kissed Marinette on the top of her head. “If it makes you feel better, he seems totally gone on her. And scared of you.”

She grinned. “Good.”


End file.
